Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-3t - 5}{5t - 1} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-3t - 5) \times 1} {(5t - 1) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{-3t - 5}{20t - 4}$